User talk:Eko is Oke
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Matt Hadick/Vote in Wikia's Game of Thrones Popularity Contest page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ragestorm (talk) 15:16, May 6, 2016 (UTC) A question Where did "Jon, First of His Name" write that Dany's dragons should be listed as Jon's cousins?--Gonzalo84 (talk) 06:13, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Language Next time you make comments such as these Are you mental? / Bunch of idiots on this site we will have no choice but to enforce a block.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 16:06, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Removing messages Removing messages from admins, in an attempt to hide criticisms, can be held as a "bad faith edit" and disruptive behavior. Consider this your second warning.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 16:24, July 13, 2016 (UTC) The Two Daeneryses Please take a gander at the titles section on the Daenerys Stormborn. It lays out why she is addressed as "First of Her Name", even though she is technically the second member of her house to bear that name. Thank you. --Shaneymike (talk) 02:00, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Dynasty numbers Only monarchs get regnal numbers. As such Daenerys Stormborn is the First of Her Name. Princess Daenerys, daughter of Aegon doesn't get a number because she never reigned in her own right.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 05:15, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Civility Please don't make comments such as the one you've just posted in Myranda's edit summary. It's not acceptable to edit others user pages in this way, or to threaten to. Try and resolve disputes with discussion. Thanks. - 17:56, August 8, 2016 (UTC) : Ok, I'm sorry. However, I'm 100% positive that she said only "stop" once followed by a scream to death, I even have all episodes with subs and it is showing "Reek! Stop!" and after that is the scream and that's it. But I also don't think Shaneymike is gonna let this go. Apparently he wanted to win over this just like he wanted to win over on Ramsay Bolton page a few days ago. Ramsay 18:04, August 8, 2016 (UTC) :You and Shaneymike will stop this pointless spat NOW.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 20:33, August 8, 2016 (UTC) No apology from Shaneymike I got nothing to say to Eko.--Shaneymike (talk) 20:36, August 8, 2016 (UTC) : So I take it he doesn't wanna apologize back. What a shame Ramsay 21:03, August 8, 2016 (UTC) : Regardless, I hope you'll move on.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 21:32, August 8, 2016 (UTC) : I will. Also I hope that if I got a warning for this, Shaneymike should get one too - just to be fair Ramsay 21:44, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Let it go Your message indicates otherwise. Keep in mind that so far you're the only one who has made comments in the edit summaries, as Xanderen intervention indicates. And don't forget you already have a previous strike for removing a message regarding uncivil behavior/comments. So again I must remind you to let it go and demonstrate it.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 20:06, August 9, 2016 (UTC) : I will let this go and if I get a warning and Shaneymike doesn't, then you are basically saying that it was all my fault because I put what was right given the offered confirmation by subtitles. : Also on another different matter I don't think someone had the authority to say that English is not my first language because it is, I think most of us even myself are using both Computer and Phone to edit Wiki and while on phone grammar mistakes happen purely by the fact that keyboard is the size of 3-4 thumbs it's not easy to edit and make sure grammar is 100% correct and I think it matters more in the articles than in in edit summaries/talk pages also life gets in the way too. I'm sure you understand. Ramsay 20:16, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Talk pages Why do you keep messing/removing/moving stuff on Gonzalo's talk page.. that is a biggggg no no. 21:59, August 9, 2016 (UTC) I posted a reply to your comment in the wrong place, you know it's hard to keep up if and when you edit/change or remove your comment or someone else makes a new section, besides I apologized for putting it in the wrong place. Ramsay 11:08, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Regarding who avenged Robb I have reworked the intro to Robb's article. Stating that Ramsay avenged Robb, even unwittingly, would be like saying Tyrion avenged Robb - and even Houses Reyne and Tarbeck, and Elia Martell and her children, when murdering Tywin. Or that Cersei avenged the Siege of Storm's End when she murdered Mace Tyrell in the destruction of the Great Sept.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 17:09, August 11, 2016 (UTC) :I see your point, Gonzalo.--Shaneymike (talk) 17:12, August 11, 2016 (UTC) :avengeəˈvɛn(d)ʒ/''verb''past tense: avenged; past participle: avenged'''inflict harm in return for (an injury or wrong done to oneself or another)."he vowed in silent fervour to avenge their murders" inflict harm in return for an injury or wrong on behalf of (oneself or another)."we must avenge our dead" Considering that the likes of Walder Frey and Tywin Lannister didn't do any actual physical harm (steel+bolts over words+orders), I'd list them as orchestrators not killers/executers that outright goes to Roose as the true killer of Robb Stark. Another example is Arya avenging Syrio Forel by killing Meryn Trant, same will happen if and when Arya kills Ilyn Payne, Ned Stark will be avenged. And I know that Joffrey was orchestrator of Ned Stark's execution but I doubt the likes of Petyr Baelish would be in favour to truly avenge Ned Stark by killing Joffrey. '''Ramsay 17:25, August 11, 2016 (UTC) :But Ramsay wasn't an ally of Robb or had intention to exact retribution in Robb's name. Robb wasn't Ramsay's teacher, had any blood or friendly relation.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 18:40, August 11, 2016 (UTC) :True. but neither did Jon, Sansa or Petyr - all of them were in battle to get Winterfell back, not to avenge Robb, because otherwise they would lead an attack to Walder Frey at The Twins. What Wyman Manderly said was bogus, because he wasn't at the Red Wedding but his son was. Ramsay 18:45, August 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Blame the writers for that.--Shaneymike (talk) 18:55, August 11, 2016 (UTC) ::I do especially for the final 2 SHORTENED seasons >:( Ramsay 19:00, August 11, 2016 (UTC) The proffesionalism of the image is how proffesional the character is looking in terms of posture and body appearance, but how proffesional the image is itself and how recent it is (pending). Your image has very poor brightness and clearness and mild hue.IDONTCAREWHATANYONESAYSIAMTHEBIGGESTHPFAN (talk) 19:25, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Blocked For 3 Days I blocked you for 3 days because I am not having you get into another edit war with someone on this site over your faulty logic. The heart is for actual priests/priestesses of R'hllor. Beric is just a follower. We don't put a heart for every follower of R'hllor or the star for every follower of the Seven, do we? Of course not. So your logic that because Tyrion - who has pledged allegiance to Daenerys - has House Targaryen's shield is not comparing apples to apples. I'm not spending anymore time on what should be obvious. So come back in a few days and just leave this be. Regards, Admin Ser Shield McShield (talk) 00:04, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Sorry but I didn't acknowledge that we put religion as heraldry only for those who practise it, not who follow it. I'm a man of reason and you coulda discussed this on here instead of insta-blocking me. Goodbye Ramsay 00:09, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Again, with the insta response that your reasons are always right and everyone else is wrong. It should be obvious it is only meant for actual priests/priestesses of the religion since that is the only way it has been used though-out the entire wiki until you decided that Beric had to have the heart. No, you could have discussed this with me on my talk page instead of starting an edit war. I've seen how you do things. I'm not wasting the time again on your weird reasons why you want something in a very specific way. Take the weekend off and come back refreshed. Regards, Ser Shield McShield (talk) 00:26, August 12, 2016 (UTC) :An edit-war is typically characterized by three or more reverts from one particular user - That's why many wikis have a "Three-Revert Rule" (3RR). Eko only reverted once, and wasn't given any kind of warning or request to stop. I think when he say "I didn't acknowledge" he meant that he didn't realise, not that he didn't accept. This doesn't require blocking, in my opinion. - 07:00, August 12, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks but I did tell him that the heart was for Red Priests/Priestesses only and then he disagreed and reverted back to Beric having a heart in the heraldry. That's why he got a mini-ban. Then he went on to claim he didn't know. He knew because he specifically disagreed with what I told him by saying that because Tyrion has House Targaryen's shield, Beric should have R'hllor's heart. I'm not even getting into that faulty logic. Plus, he has done these edit wars 2 times that I am aware of so I gave him a 3 day block when he was clearly starting another one. The block is appropriate, especially since it is so short. :Regards, Ser Shield McShield (talk) 19:36, August 12, 2016 (UTC) ::I support this mini-block. Reverts should NOT be made lightly. Plus it's only 3 days. Thanks. 20:41, August 12, 2016 (UTC) :::Like Buffy I support this mini-block.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 00:23, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Enough It's his comment - he's perfectly entitled to add on to it if he wants. Look, enough's enough! It's becoming very clear to me that you have no interest in letting go of this Shaneymike feud, and are deliberately trying to add fuel to it at every oppertunity. It ends here. :From now on you will not revert any edit made by Shaneymike. :You will not message Shaneymike. :You will not comment on any blog entry made by Shaneymike. :You will not refer to Shaneymike either directly, or indirectly in any comment made to any other user, be it on a talk-page, a blog, forum, edit summary, or in the ICR. :You will not enter the ICR if Shaneymike is already present there. In short: Stay well away from him! If you see Shaneymike working on a particular article or area of the site then find something else to do. If you violate any of these conditions you will be immediately blocked for a period to be determined at my discretion. This is by no means a permanent soloution, but the wiki desperately needs some peace from this nonsense and (aside from blocking you both) this is the only way I can see of achieving that. (PS: You need to edit your signature so that it includes a link to your user-page) . - 18:03, September 29, 2016 (UTC) I disagree, I believe if the block needs to happen then we both deserve it (the pendulum swings both ways). What I think would be appropriate is to issue 1-month block for both of us. This will give use time off this wikia or chance observe on other users edits and hopefully learn. This could a very good lesson for both of us to see who after the month has expired will return as more mature person and a better editor. Ramsay 18:22, September 29, 2016 (UTC) :I'm in favour of this decision. At least it gets rid of this unnecessarily-long feud. [[User:SharkyBytesz|'Lord Sharky']] ([[User talk:SharkyBytesz|''talk]]) 18:27, September 29, 2016 (UTC) ::You're wrong. It won't. I'm not your enemy. [[User:Eko is Oke|'Ramsay']] ([[User talk:Eko is Oke|'talk']]) 18:38, September 29, 2016 (UTC) :This isn't up for discussion - I want an end to this now. Nobody's being blocked over this today. Do not respond to this. - 18:43, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Ramsay Bolton Tense I see you're a Ramsay fan, so I can't understand why the tense on his page was changed from present - something which implies that he is active at this very moment where he is clearly extremely dead. (TheBigMassiveArkhamFan (talk) 20:34, October 3, 2016 (UTC)) Tywin is dead. Eddard Stark is dead. Yet on their pages they are spoken about and described as if you were talking about chatacter in present. Someone is just too bitter. [[User:Eko is Oke|'Ramsay']] ([[User talk:Eko is Oke|'talk']]) 20:48, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :I agree with Eko - if we were to change tense every time a character dies, we'd have to change several character articles from present to past tense after every single episode. I'm in favor of consistency, and I don't really care if we use past or present, but it should be the same all over the wiki. --CrappyScrap 21:06, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Blocked I'm blocking you for one week for violating the conditions I laid out for you regarding Shaneymike; specifically: ''"You will not refer to Shaneymike either directly, or indirectly in any comment made to any other user, be it on a talk-page, a blog, forum, edit summary, or in the ICR." As always you have the right to dispute this block, and your talk-page will remain free for you to use for this purpose. - 12:33, October 4, 2016 (UTC) :I dispute this block as I didn't refer to Shaneymike in any way, ever since you made that point about me not getting involved with him. I've steered clear of him and any edits he made on this wikia. [[User:Eko is Oke|'Ramsay']] ([[User talk:Eko is Oke|'talk']]) 13:37, October 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Not true, you clealrly violated said condition here. Indeed, your entire attitude towards these restrictions seems to be "okay, so I can't argue with Shaneymike so I'll compensate by arguing with everyone else I come across"... that's not the point of this! Like I said, you violated the fourth condition I imposed, so I won't be lifting the block (which I believe is fair in length, and proportionate to the offence). However, any of my colleagues are free to chime in their opinion, or a bureaucrat may alter or remove this block entirely if they see fit. I have nothing else to say on the matter. - 14:28, October 4, 2016 (UTC) ::: Yes but all 5 of your points direct simply to Shaneymike. And as for EnglishJoker I was just explaining to him that his lines of Ramsay Bolton's final quote were inadequate and considering that you also agree that it's unintelligible on whether or not he says "No don't." I'm pretty sure that stands that I was in the right and he was in the wrong. Here are the sources http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Ramsay_Bolton?diff=prev&oldid=302077%7Clink and http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:EnglishJoker#Please_stop...%7Clink as said by Shaneymike, he informed EnglishJoker to not get involved with me, but he did it so anyway, because he based his point on the BTS and Making of the episode to get the quote, but if that was acceptable then every character's page we would also have quotes from their BTS and Making ofs. You see what I did? I was only defending my point which was valid. [[User:Eko is Oke|'Ramsay']] ([[User talk:Eko is Oke|'talk']]) 14:58, October 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::I say again - "You will not '''refer' to Shaneymike either directly, or indirectly in any comment made to any other user, be it on a talk-page, a blog, forum, edit summary, or in the ICR."'' I couldn't have made myself any clearer, it's not my fault you didn't listen. This block isn't about the reasons for your argument with English Joker, or who was right or wrong in that regard (I agree with you concerning the Ramsay quote). This is about you disregarding my instructions in the specific instance I mentioned above. - 10:30, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Blocked You've literally just returned from your previous block, and have already violated these conditions again by directly messaging Shaneymike on his talk-page. As Shaney is on the cusp of being made an administrator himself I'm not going to block you this time... he will likely not need or want anyone else fighting his corner in this regard, or making terms on his behalf... he can deal with this situation however he sees fit from now on. I just wanted to express my exasperation with your inability to follow simple instructions. - 09:55, October 14, 2016 (UTC) :I did not directly message him! I was giving an opinion about him becoming an admin. Everyone has a right to give their opinion to someone. Please understand next time a difference between an opinion and a message. Goodbye [[User:Eko is Oke|'Ramsay']] ([[User talk:Eko is Oke|'talk']]) 12:41, October 14, 2016 (UTC) ::You wrote on his talk-page... that's the definition of how messaging works on Wikia! Even if you were just "giving an opinion about him" you were still told - "You will not '''refer' to Shaneymike either directly, or indirectly in any comment made to any other user, be it on a talk-page, a blog, forum, edit summary, or in the ICR.". It's the very same reason you were blocked last time... how can you possibly not understand this? I was going to let you off, but your denials have annoyed me; I'm blocking you for two weeks, and we'll continue in this fashion until you learn. - 13:02, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Ramsay Bolton I agree, you were right, and I apologize. Cheers! :) --CrappyScrap 23:55, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Night's Watch in the Battle of the Bastards? Just what made you come to the conclusion that the Night's Watch had some sort of involvement in the Battle of the Bastards? --CrappyScrap 19:03, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Months ago I assumed they would, given how much they played up Ramsay attacking the Wall, but the TV version at least it turns out they didn't.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:11, December 10, 2016 (UTC) :Indeed they didn't. Not a single brother of the Night's Watch took part in the battle, and yet Eko managed to make this a battle between the Night's Watch and House Bolton. Both Jon and Ramsay agreed the former was no longer to be considered a brother of the Night's Watch, so I really don't get where this is coming from. --CrappyScrap 19:22, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Warning I'm not gonna block you even though Xanderen had clearly forbidden you not to mention me in any way, shape, or form. But if you persist in picking fights with other users as you have done repeatedly with me in the past and as you did with CrappyScrap this past weekend, I will block you for again. I was gonna ignore you from here on out and let the other mods decide what to do with you but your arrogance has annoyed me. Personally, I think you should have been permanently blocked a LONG time ago. You've spent more time trolling users than contributing anything meaningful to this wiki. I'm not gonna block you just yet but I'm telling you for the LAST time...STOP bullying the other users on this wiki. I will not tolerate it any longer. Shaneymike (talk) 22:58, December 12, 2016 (UTC) What's at issue here?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:45, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Sorry Dragon. I was just infuriated when Eko wrote the following in this http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:49804#48%7Cthread: "SummerandBran, I don't bully people, it's just when some people like Godzillavkk and Shaneymike become so overly obsessed with 1 character (Sansa/Jon) makes me actually cringe. I mean grow up guys, it's a TV show." I just felt that was rich considering what SharkyBytesz wrote over on Xanderern's talk page: "I've been watching Eko going at other users' throats for a few months now. I felt that I should give my opinion on this, but I chose not to because I believed this whole affair to be none of my business but now, I'm doing it anyway. Eko, your contributions are well-placed, I'm sure, but I've seen you ONLY edit pages that are related to House Bolton and a few that are related to House Stark. To me, it feels as if you have some strange obsession with House Bolton, specifically with Ramsay. The second reason why I think you have an obsession with the Boltons is because at my talk page, you left this message: 'If you were previously sworn to House Bolton as its stated by sigil on your profile, then why do you have such animosity against Ramsay? :( Or were just loyal to Roose? I'm at a loss for trying to understand how you favored House Bolton.' I found it weird enough you were that fixated on discovering whether I was 'loyal' to a fictional family from a fantasy television series. (I know it sounds kind of hypocritical for me to say that, since I'm a bureaucrat and a frequent user on a Game of Thrones fanon Wiki, but I digress). Furthermore, it feels as if you can't take criticism. When someone corrects (or should I say changes) an edit that you made, you get almost obsessed with convincing that user that the change he made was unfair, or something. Two prominent examples are Shaneymike and EnglishJoker, both who have been incredibly supportive and have done NOTHING but do that which favours the wiki. Hats off to you guys. Shaneymike's almost entire talk page is filled with beefs that he had with you, dating back to AUGUST. It had become so heated that Administrators had to be called in to intervene. This concludes my rant of sorts on this whole sordid affair. If I offended anyone I apologise in advance. I think this entire feud with Eko, Shaney and Joker is just complete nonsense as a result from a user who is OBSESSED with a fictional family and can't take criticism." Although it was difficult to refrain when I saw Eko going at CrappyScrap's throat this past weekend over the inclusion of the Stark sigil next to Jon's name on the Battle of the Bastards page, I ultimately did so. But then I saw what he wrote in that thread today and got pissed. It seems pretty rich for him to be telling me to grow up considering his obsession with House Bolton as Sharky pointed out last time. I'll go back to my original policy of letting you and the other mods deal with Eko. But I would appreciate it if he would leave me out of any and all future exchanges he has with other users from here on out. Thanks. Shaneymike (talk) 01:59, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Books & things Hey! It's really too bad that you can't read the books. I know they are insanely long but also insanely good. They really helped me know what I was talking about instead of feeling kinda stupid. That's just me tho. Also i read them after I watched the show a few seasons in so it didn't matter how the book described them, I still thought of them like the tv show showed them. Tyrion is uglier that sin in the books! And you'd understand why a lot of people think he may be a Targaryen (his hair is like theirs). Did you really get kicked off here 3 times? i used to work on The Vampire Diaries (lame show, just a guilty pleasure) and they kept kicking me off for talking like a damn grown up like we do on this wiki! Why do you really hate the Starks? I really, REALLY hate Daenerys! Good chat. Ttyl. SummerandBran633 (talk) 04:15, December 13, 2016 (UTC) :Yes I got blocked here 3 times now, I don't know why exactly though. I mean on other wikis the are reasonable people who are open to discussions and debates. But as from a pattern I can see that this wikia is almost daily attacked by anons and users with hate towards admins. I don't know what are their issues, but I try to steer clear and would appreciate if they would respect my own personal privacy even if it extends to my Talk Page. Maybe the admins are hurting because of so many people with problems that they had to deal with... I hate to say this but this wikia had a lot of damage done to it compared to some others that I checked. The reason I hate Starks is because they had so much potential from the beginning to achieve so much, I mean they were the greatest house in terms of family members, each with their own friends, allies and support could have survived through so much, but unfortunately that was not meant to come true due their Honor and righteousness. I believe Tyrion said something along those lines about Starks too and he wasn't wrong. In some ways I do admire Arya Stark and truly believe that she has got what it takes to survive through to the end, cannot say the same for Bran and Sansa though. Also Catelyn Stark starting a war by capturing Tyrion Lannister was just an invitation to the enemies of Starks to come and kill them. Arya's story is very indulging to watch right from the start, whereas other Starks not really. I mean come on Joffrey attacked Arya with a real sword, Nymeria defended her and even Ned Stark the head of House Stark kills Lady the direwolf on somewhat unclear orders of the King. Act like that is even worse than someone else like Umbers bringing Ramsay decapitated head of Shaggydog. ~Your true enemy is your own family, no one else~ Now I understand Ramsay Bolton killed his own family too, but that was under different circumstances, he was going to lose the his position. So he took his chance to usurp that mantle, if I recall Littlefinger did a similar to get control of Vale of Arryn. He knew that he wouldn't get anything from Lysa by marrying her, Arryn would go to Robin via Lysa, but by throwing her out the moon door, he decided to take matters of Robin in his own hands. And therein lies the difference House Bolton and Arryn did it to keep the House name alive so that it lives on, Starks failed to do that and therein now have their male line wiped out. Bad guys may be hated, but at least they are mostly honest about a lot of important things. [[User:Eko is Oke|'Ramsay']] 04:53, December 13, 2016 (UTC) The entire thematic point from the novels is that the Lannisters, Boltons, and Freys initially "win" by playing dirty, and think the Starks are fools for clinging to a strict code of honor. However, the other shoe drops in the later books - if you only pay attention to the hype around the Red Wedding you ignore this, many people overlook this because it hasn't played out yet. In the novels, the Lannisters, Freys, Boltons soon find themselves without any allies. "Who cares what other people think, I'm strong, and I'm strong because I cheated to win" ....yeah, but what happens when you're not strong anymore? Because the Starks were honorable, the northern Houses keep fighting for them, with undying loyalty, even when they're on their knees and with only a handful of men left. That was what their honor bought them. In contrast, the Lannisters/Freys/Boltons only rule through fear - this isn't true loyalty, it only lasts as long as you are strong. Ramsay thus needlessly antagonizes allies he needs. This is one of the major complaints about the TV show falling apart: they never showed Ramsay suffering the consequence of his stupid behavior. With his own men abandoning him or turning on him. Which is bizarre, because they even tried setting that up - such as Roose yelling at him that flaying Lord Cerwyn publicly was a stupid idea because now the Cerwyns will hate them. Judging from your rant here, I don't think you have a real grasp of these characters - "Arya is cool because she kills". This is surprisingly superficial. It's also kind of an embodiment of my fears....that the casual viewers didn't get the theme from the book about honor/reputation, because the TV showrunners forgot to include it. '''The Stark male line lives on in Bran Stark.' How could you forget that?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 06:25, December 13, 2016 (UTC) It was only ever going to be Lannisters vs Starks like Lancasters vs Yorks. Freys would have been allies of Starks and Boltons also weren't gonna go up against them if they had Freys as allies. Catelyn Stark attacked the Lannisters and also Ned Stark threatened Cersei whereas as Robb betrayed the Freys. Which is how why we got the Red Wedding. "Arya is cool because she kills" - you misunderstood me, Arya is and was the only Stark who tried to stop the madness of her family killing each other although it wasn't meant to happen as her parents already crossed the line. By that factor I rated Arya above everyone else, she avenged the Red Wedding. Bran Stark has been confirmed as unable to conceive a child, so that line is dead whether or not Bran Stark lives, House Stark has no heir to keep the family name alive. [[User:Eko is Oke|'Ramsay']] 06:42, December 13, 2016 (UTC) ....when were the Starks ever "killing each other"? ....when was it ever confirmed or even implied that Bran Stark cannot conceive a child, merely because he is paralyzed from the waist down? Yes, paralyzed men can still biologically have sex.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 06:58, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Eko is sounds like you are kind obssessed with villains. I'm sure you realize House Bolton is dead. Dragon, Bran in paraplegic. I've been a nurse for a while now and most paraplegic men can have sex, depending on where their spinal cord is damaged. So, yeah House Stark probably has a fully functional male heir. I don't remember confirmation that he can't produce an heir. Eko I have never had a problem with our admins and they've always helped me with my problems quickly. So maybe, just maybe, it's something you're doing...? I freely express my opinions but I don't put others down for having theirs. A little courtesy goes a long way. It's kinda funny that you say this wikia is damaged cuz some of the other I've checked out are a mess! As opposed to these, I can hardly find things to edit, although someone is really colon and semicolon happy when not appropriate but that's about it! I think the Starks are fighters. You have to remember HBO did a great disservice to us by not bringing Catelyn back. Rickon was kinda worthless so I can see his death so other than Robb and Ned the rest are still alive. If they would just follow the books as much as they can, Jon and Arya would both have some warging abilities. And you said "Bad guys....are mostly honest about a lot of important things". I disagree. Ramsay was a manipulator, a cheater, a murderer, a liar (come on Walda, I'll take you to father. Dogs eat her) and I could go on. Baelish is the same. The Freys, the same. And I respect your opinions and even admire you for standing up for the bad guys! And Dragon, he hasn't read the books so...I feel like my eyes have been opened so much since I read them. i read them after season 2 or 3. I really felt the injustice of confirming no Lady Stoneheart when they had the Hound pee in the river Nymeria was supposed to drag her from! SummerandBran633 (talk) 13:26, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Lack of a better word... Sorry I called you a brat. That actually doesn't describe you at all. I couldn't think of the right word. Anyway, like I said before, you're fine in my book. SummerandBran633 (talk) 12:13, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Permanent ban Let's see...where do I even begin? Back in June, Gonzalo told you that the "(n)ext time you make comments such as these Are you mental? / Bunch of idiots on this site we will have no choice but to enforce a block." Since then, you have repeatedly ignored that first warning and engaged in intimidating behavior, leaving one rude comment after another and trying to control certain articles like a playground bully. That first edit of mine that you undid where I accidentally wrote "wildlife"...I think it's pretty obvious that I meant to write "wildlings" but rather than be a good sport and change it, you chose to undo it entirely and write a rude comment in your edit summary, which has been consistent throughout your tenure on this wiki, and Lord knows I'm not the only one who's had to deal with this behavior of yours. Back in September, I reverted a typo that was clearly made by you, and you got all defensive and tried to convince me otherwise, telling me to "Please, please, please pay attention to what exactly other people are editing instead of throwing the blame around." Although that REALLY pissed me off as you were the one who wasn't paying attention and throwing blame around, I tried humoring you to get you off my back, especially since I wasn't a mod at that time. But then later an anonymous user left a message pointing out your mistake and you deleted it despite Gonzalo's other warning about "removing messages from admins in an attempt to hide criticisms." Granted this message was from an anonymous user rather than an admin but still I reverted your deletion because you were still trying to hide a criticism against you. Although Shield yelled at me for doing this and graciously granted your wish by deleting that message, you continued to engage in intimidating behavior and bully other users. Although I can't prove it, I think it was you who left this anonymous note on the Season 6 talk page. Why do I think that? Because that last edit that anonymous user made was identical to one that YOU made a few weeks later. I could go on but I'd much rather just put this behind me completely, so I'll just finish what I've said to you before. Goodbye Eko. Shaneymike (talk) 01:52, December 16, 2016 (UTC)